Sweet Eighteen
by whatabouthayley
Summary: Haley has finally made it to her eighteenth birthday. This is my first fanfic so I plan on it being light hearted and just a cute and realistic story.
1. Prologue

Haley James Scott was now officially eighteen year old. Smiling Haley rolled over in bed and watched the clock change from 12:00 to 12:01 am. Birthdays had been a special time for her for as long as she could remember, but this one was different. This was the first birthday that she was officially Haley James Scott. She had gotten married to the love of her life Nathan Scott just a little bit after her birthday the year before and she couldn't be happier. She rolled back over, away from the alarm clock this time toward Nathan and was surprised to see his open eyes watching her.

"What are you doing up?" she asked questioningly

Nathan was never up in the middle of the night unless he had something complicated on his mind. That was something that she had in common with him. She couldn't even count all of the sleepless nights that she had over the past year. Most of them took place when she was on tour with Chris Keller. There wasn't a night on that tour that she didn't think about Nathan more than what she was supposed to be focusing on, her music. Music had always been such a big part of her life, and it still was, but this past year Nathan had become a bigger part. As Haley looked at Nathan he didn't look contemplative at all just happy.

"Happy Birthday Haley, welcome to adulthood" he said cutting the silence between them.

Nathan had turned eighteen a few months ago, and Haley had to say it was definitely nice to finally get there. Since she got married she felt like she had entered adulthood despite still being in high school, and now she could finally classify herself as just that. Haley smiled at Nathan before rolling back over, resting her eyes and thinking of all of the birthdays that she had in the past. Last year Nathan had taken her to a little diner right outside of Tree Hill where they had sipped on milkshakes and threw fries at each other. So much had changed since then, yet so much was still the same.


	2. Chapter 1

The next morning when Haley woke up she groggily made her way out to the kitchen of their small apartment. It was seven am and she hadn't slept much, but she had to get to school in less than an hour. She was making her way through the hallway, her slippered feet padding across the carpet when she heard a timer dinging. Intrigued by the timer for no particular reason she peeked around the corner to see Nathan pulling toaster waffles (his specialty) out of the toaster and onto a plate. The timer on the microwave continued to ding and he continued to put together a breakfast by pouring the freshly heated maple syrup over the waffles and placing them on the table. He definitely looked impressed with himself, considering they were just toaster waffles, but Haley was so in love with him that it didn't matter if he never really learned how to cook food that didn't come from the freezer. Sneaking up behind Nathan who was admiring his mini waffle masterpiece she wrapped her arms around him, a huge smile on her face.

"You have no idea how much I love you right now" she said an intense smile brightening her face

"Well anything for my wife's eighteenth birthday," he replied looking content with himself.

Just as Haley was making her way to the plate of waffles that awaited her, the door swung open and in the doorway stood Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer looking awfully mischievous. Haley had to say that she was a little shocked to see the two of them standing in her doorway ready to head to school at seven am. Haley looked down at her pajama pants and slippers and smiled sheepishly. Brooke was as always dressed fashionably enough to be on the cover of Vogue and Peyton was decked out in her usual trendy artist way.

"Okay so as great as it is to have the two of you at my house at seven am," she started sarcastically "Why are you here?"

"Well you see tutor wife, we know that it happens to be your eighteenth birthday, and we weren't going to let you spend the morning eating soggy toaster waffles. No offense Nathan" Brooke stated matter of factly.

"None taken," Nathan replied a laugh coming across his face; he obviously had something to do with the ambush that this situation was becoming.

"Hey…" Haley said in an offended tone, "I love his waffles." She stated while taking a dive at the plate nearby and popping a piece of waffle into her mouth.

"Well then," Peyton began, "If you won't let us take you to get food…You're going to have to let us dress you." She said holding up a large bag in her right hand. By this time Brooke had left the area by the door and had grabbed one of Haley's arms. Peyton followed closely behind and soon enough Haley just surrendered herself to whatever plans they had for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Soon enough Haley re-emerged from her bedroom clad in one of Brooke's latest designs, a cute but casual sundress, and a large perfectly crafter sign by Peyton hung around her neck saying _hug me it's my Birthday_. She had never felt so corny and loved at the same time. When Haley walked back into the kitchen, Nathan's fingers were clicking along the keys of the black laptop that his parents had used as a gift to bribe him a year ago. He glanced up at her a huge goofy smile on his face while quickly clicking the laptop closed.

"Whaddya Think" she asked twirling around. She really did love the dress; Brooke said she had inspired it so maybe that's why she thought it fit her so. It was a beautiful turquoise color with a simple hem line and an adorable button front. She had never been the fashionista herself. She was always caught between the uber cool look of Peyton's half-way goth clothing and Brooke's ultra chic line. But most of the time she ended up settling for a favorite t-shirt and jeans. For Haley comfort was key, especially when she was so busy. She had taken on five students at the tutor center in addition to Nathan and she felt like she never spent enough time at home any more. In fact her and Nathan's last fight was about just that. She had considered cutting back on the hours, but she just couldn't bear to give up any of her students. They all had these special and unique needs that she had figured out. She knew exactly what made the get that light bulb, and loved to watch their face when it clicked. How could she give that up?

"I think you look beautiful," Nathan said wrapping her into a hug, and giving her a tender kiss. It was like an alarm bell went off, because as soon as they were having a moment Brooke re-entered bouncing cheerfully around.

"You coming Nate?" she questioned her brown locks swaying around her shoulders.

"No you three go ahead and have fun, I have some unfinished business to take care of. " He said like he was hiding a little something. Haley knew that it was some sort of surprise for her considering that he had been looking in the laptop and making mysterious phone calls for the past week.

"Okay," Haley said a little disappointed. "Don't be late to school…"

"Yes Mommy," he replied a teasing tone in his voice.

Then the three girls were off, bouncing through the door and climbing in to Peyton's car. The top was down and the sun was shining. Haley couldn't have felt happier.


	3. Chapter 2

The ride to the restaurant was blissfully fan, as it always was when she was with those two girls. They had fun teasing each other, making blonde jokes for Peyton who despite her hair color was the anti-blonde in every way. Peyton had been kind enough in honor of Haley's birthday to play something other than rock, which in this case partially just to bug her, Brooke had chosen Vanessa Carlton's _A Thousand Miles_, and they had screamed at the top of their lungs through the melodies, Haley being the only one that came close to hitting the notes. After only a few repetitions of the song, the three girls arrived at the café. When they walked through the door Haley gasped as she noticed the colorful decorations around the small café and Karen and Haley's best friend Lucas standing right in the middle of it all. Haley squealed giving Lucas a big hug and then Karen.

"Thank you, this means so much to me!" she said a bright smile stretched across her face

"Happy to do it…." Karen said

"Yeah Hales, you know that we couldn't sit back and do nothing for your eighteenth birthday." He said acknowledging the pure joy on her face "So where is Nate?"

"Oh he couldn't make it" Haley said a look of sadness crossing her face

"Hey, well I hate to break out of here," Lucas began "But, apparently this is supposed to be a girl thing and I'm going to go check on Nate, see that he isn't up to anything…" Lucas hugged her goodbye before heading out the door the bell jingling behind him. It was then that Haley noticed the table set up for four. Haley's favorite, blueberry pancakes were on a large platter in the center of the table and orange juice and coffee sat by each plate. Haley sat down with Karen, Brooke, and Peyton for her birthday breakfast.

"So…." Peyton began in a small voice "As you all know I happen to be a huge fan of that song called Happy Birthday…So can we please sing."

"Yes of course that's right tutor girl we forgot to sing to you" Brooke said, as she counted it off.

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday dear Haley_

_Happy Birthday to you_

When the song ended the girls clapped and Haley blew out imaginary candles before they all dug into their pancakes.

"So how does it feel to be eighteen?" Karen asked smiling

"Well so far, not much different." Haley replied

"God, I remember when you and Lucas were seven and were pushing each other on that old tire swing out in the backyard," Karen said

"I do too," Haley began laughing "We did it yesterday as well in celebration of my birthday…"

Everyone at the table began laughing. Haley and Lucas were always known for doing childish things. They loved to have water balloon fights on cold nights and play mini golf constantly. Inside they were almost the same kids that they were when they met eight years ago. Haley came from a big family, and really never felt special at home because of all the attention that her parents had to spread out over the rest of their children, so Haley practically lived in the café growing up. Her parents were currently out on a road trip to see the country in their new RV that they purchased after selling the house when their youngest, Haley got married. They had sent a card, but it wasn't much of a big deal that they weren't there because she had basically already lived her entire life without them. This way she had more time to spend with the family that she had come accustomed to being with.

Once she got to school Haley felt the same need for learning as she did every time she entered what Principal Turner called their fine institution. She was such a nerd that she loved school more than the majority of people her age who would rather be off partying or just being lazy. She had always believed in bettering herself and in most case she did it through education. Jake was the first to greet her at school. Haley never got bored of seeing the look on Peyton's face when she saw Jake. The girl was full on head over heels in love with him. The same way that she felt about Nathan since the day she had met him. Peyton was Nathan's ex, but that never kept all of them from functioning as a big happy group. Both claimed that nothing between them was ever special, and Haley believed them. Jake wrapped Haley in a hug,

"Happy Birthday Hales," He said pulling away from their hug and walking over to Peyton to give her a kiss. Even once he pulled away he still showed his love for his girlfriend by keeping his arm around her waist. Haley jumped when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist. She turned around to see that the arms belonged to no other than her adoring husband and let him kiss her.

"So how was breakfast?" he asked "I have to admit, I knew that was going to happen, and I may have eaten your waffle surprise."

Haley couldn't help but laughing at this comment. Nathan always had a special way of touching her heart in the simplest ways, especially when she got to see the look on his face when he got a good grade on a test or understood a problem. It was crazy how every feeling that she had ever felt about anyone else in the world was multiplied by about a hundred when it came to him.

Soon Lucas had joined them and the three couples compromising the fabulous group walked into the school building together. Haley always felt so blessed to have such amazing friends in her company. Some things never changed and she hoped that this was one of them.


	4. Chapter 3

School went by in a blur. The day was full of learning. It seemed that the world didn't revolve around Haley's birthday and learning was still taking place at the school much to Haley's pleasure and Brooke's dismay which she made very clear when school was out.

"I hate school," Brooke said in a whiny voice

"What's new?" Peyton replied to Brooke's comment sarcastically

"But P. Sawyer," Brooke continued to whine

"When you graduate High School, We can talk about skipping college but for now stick it out!" Peyton bitched back

Just as Haley was occupied with Brooke and Peyton's argument she noticed out of the corner of her eye Peyton's car which was decorated elaborately with car paint. Haley walked closer as the other two girls followed noticing that it was all for her. The front windshield said _Happy Birthday Hales_. Haley followed the car all the way around past many hearts before she saw the back window with an address on it.

"Oh my God!" Brooke squealed "A scavenger hunt, I feel like I have inspired a generation"

Haley and Peyton looked at each other and began laughing. After Brooke had royally screwed up Haley and Nathans relationship she had made it up to them by sending them on a scavenger hunt date, and now Nathan was re-creating it for her birthday.

"What are we waiting for, let's go" said Peyton sounding rather excited. After semi cleaning the windows so it was possible to see through them the girls hopped into the car. Peyton drove, Haley sat shotgun, and Brooke sat in the back but pushed her top half through the first two seats to have a better outlook on what was going on. As they were driving down Main Street a car pulled up next to them. The window rolled down and Lucas sat in the driver's seat. The girls started giggling when they saw the odd smirk on his face.

"Hey!" he started "I'm in on this whole game so you better listen and listen well."

All of the girls quieted down and began to listen

"Last one there is a rotten egg," he yelled

The girls squealed and Peyton stepped on the gas. Soon they were speeding across Main Street.

"Okay here's the deal" Brooke Said "There are three ways to get to this address if I'm not mistaking, I'm pretty sure that it is the address of that restaurant that I sent you two on that date. If we take Delgado Street and then come back down to Main and step on it we will get there in half the time."

Peyton took a sharp turn up Delgado Street and the girls all screamed. This entire day as corny as it sounded was turning into Haley's ideal birthday adventure. The girls were speeding across Delgado when they saw the turn for Main pass. Peyton made a quick U-turn once again sending the girls into hysterics. They were only about two streets away from the restaurant when Peyton's car came to a complete stop.

"No Way!" Peyton yelled hitting the steering wheel.

Peyton's car had never at a time been reliable; in fact that was how she met Lucas. There was always something wrong with the older model car. Although it looked cool, everyone knew that it didn't run as efficiently as a new model did. Even Peyton knew, but she had put aside that fact for the cool factor of the car.

"You're gonna have to run it tutor-girly" Brooke said, a somewhat shocked expression on her face.

Haley hopped out of the car, and began running down the street. She had never been much of a runner but it wasn't far and she really wanted to beat Lucas. They had always had rivalry between them since they were kids, and he was milking it for all it was worth today. Just then Lucas drove up beside her, and she was surprised to see him stop the car. She slowed down to a jog and turned her head.

"We are going to make this fair" he said a smirk on his face

He jumped out of his car and grabbed her around the waist tickling her for all it was worth. He knew she was extremely ticklish, and when she was full of laughter he put her down and sprinted ahead. She reciprocated by running, catching up and jumping on his back giving herself a free ride to the finish line. His pace slowed considering the extra weight on his back and she took that opportunity to fly ahead and sprint to the end. Just as she had her hand on the doorknob she heard Brooke and Peyton scream and cheer. When she turned around she noticed they were in the car.

"I am such a convincing actress…" Brooke said with pleasure

"Yeah," Peyton said "The car didn't really break, down we just wanted to see you run"

At that point Lucas started laughing uncontrollably and Haley walked off into the restaurant. Once inside, she walked up to the hostess

"Excuse me…" Haley said "Do you have a reservation or anything for that matter for Haley Scott."

"Indeed I do" the hostess replied "Hold on one second"

When the hostess had left Haley turned around to see her three best friends waiting outside the door. Lucas had his arm draped over Brooke's shoulder and she was obviously talking excitedly about something considering the way she bounced up and down. A scarf hung loosely around her neck which was what had earned her the nickname Tigger a few years ago. In turn Brooke had always called Haley every form of tutor-girl that she could think of. Haley was brought out of her daze when the hostess came back.

"Here you go miss" she said, handing her a brown paper bag.

"Thanks" Haley replied taking the bag from her and walking back outside to her friends.

"So what's in the bag?" asked Brooke acting like Tigger with her bouncing stride as she walked alongside Haley.

"I have no idea" Haley said as they approached the car. Once they arrived at the car she placed the bag down on the hood and opened it. Inside was a to go container filled with her favorite Macaroni and Cheese, which she had ordered on that same date. She smiled brightly as she opened the note, it read;

I love you Hales and it's your birthday

If you haven't already figured it out I have arranged a scavenger hunt for you

Your clues will lead to a very special surprise at the end of your journey

Good Luck and Have FUN

Love Nathan

p.s. don't forget to enjoy the Mac and Cheese


	5. Chapter 4

Within moments after opening the letter the girls now plus Lucas were back on the road going to find the address that was on the back of the note that Nathan had written for Haley. This time Brooke drove, Peyton sat shotgun, and Haley and Lucas pigged out on the macaroni in the back seat. Haley couldn't really imagine her life being any other way. This was the epitome of her day to day life minus the whole birthday scavenger hunt. She loved spending time with her friends and was never apart from them. Just as Haley was taking another bite of the macaroni Peyton screamed,

"No Way!" she said covering her face

Haley stayed still, the fork hovering by her mouth while she watched Peyton put her face in her hands

"What?" Haley asked jumping up

That was when she saw it, Jake was standing on the side of the road just ahead of them wearing a large sign that said _Haley I have your next clue _everyone in the car except for Peyton who was too ashamed broke out into laughter.

"Pu-ll….up n-e-e-e-xt to him" Lucas said still in complete hysterics.

Brooke obeyed pulling the car up beside Jake who had the goofiest smile on his face. He ran around to Peyton's side of the car and stuck his head in.

"So….." He said "Don't I just look amazing" he continued jokingly before kissing her

"Ahhhhh whatever" Peyton replied.

"Get in lover boy" Brooke shouted, and Jake obeyed jumping in on the other side of Haley in the back.

"So where's my clue?" Haley asked holding out an empty hand

Jake dug through his pockets "I must have lost it" he said shrugging his shoulders

"You better not have!"Haley said punching him in the arm

"Fine, fine" Jake began holding up his hands in surrender. "I don't have a clue, I just want to play" he even went as far as to stick out his lower lip and give her puppy dog eyes.

"You ass," she teased "Yeah yeah you can play"

"Hell yeah" Jake reciprocated thrusting a fist in the air "Where are we going?"

"Good question…" Brooke said pulling over to the side of the road and unfolding a map of Tree Hill

"Only Brooke could get lost in Tree Hill" Peyton teased

"Pipe down P. Sawyer. I'm not lost; just confused" Brooke reciprocated

"Righttttttt" Haley said from the back seat "Give me the map Brooke"

Brooke surrendered the map to Haley, and pulled back out onto the road. It was never hard to merge on the lanes through their town considering there was ever hardly anyone on the road so Brooke had no problem getting back onto the road after her stop on the curb.

"So where are we going Navigation girl?" Brooke asked seeming slightly bitter in her words

"Uhhhh turn there." Haley said pointing

"Tutor-girl" Brooke whined "Left or right I can't see you point"

"Well it's too late you missed it," Haley replied

"And you're fired!" Lucas said pulling the map from her hands

"Ooooh goody" Brooke began "I will call you…"

"Wait let me guess" Haley interrupted "Navigation-boy"

"No!" Brooke said sharply quickly trying to come up with an idea that wasn't what Haley had already said "Tutor-boyfriend" Brooke said smugly.

"Brooke Stop!" Peyton yelled

The car came to a screeching halt and everyone inside the car flew forward

"What is it P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked in an annoyed tone

"We are such idiots" Peyton said shamefully

"Why?" Haley asked jumping in to the conversation

"Ladies and gentlemen," Peyton began acting like a tour guide "Would you all please be kind enough to look to your left…"

"That would be Tric," Brooke said giving Peyton an odd look "You basically created this place, and what now you want to show it off?"

"Yeah that's exactly what I want to do" Peyton said laughing "Look at the address B. Davis"

"Wait a minute" Brooke reciprocated, while pulling the note from Haley's hand. "This is where were going all along?"

"I guess so" Haley replied

"Well Nathan sure lacks creativity, I mean first he recreates my idea and then he sends you to the same restaurant and now on top of that Tric." By the time Brooke had finished her rant, everyone was out of the car and walking into the club. But Brooke didn't miss a beat. She hopped out of the car and caught up with her friends just as they were using Peyton's key to get in the door.

"I feel used," Peyton said to her friends as they crowded around her waiting to get inside

"Don't worry babe, I still love you" Jake said wrapping his arms around her waist

"Knock it off, Jake" Haley said "You're distracting her"

Jake let go of Peyton and turned around, acknowledging Haley's comment. "Well," he stated "I happen to know of a smart ass little birthday girl standing by that is extremely ticklish. What do you have to say to that Mrs. Scott."

"I plead the fifth," Haley said rushing through the door that Peyton had just opened.

The crowd of friends stumbled into the deserted club, and their footsteps echoed on the hardwood floors. They were wandering around aimlessly when Haley saw exactly what she was looking for. A note, the same color as the one that Nathan had already left for her in the restaurant caught her eye. It was sitting on top of the keyboard that he knew meant so much to her. The one that had the Tric sticker on the front, the one she had played her first live performance on. She had been scared to death, yet seeing his proud face in the crowd had changed all of that. She moved her way happily up to the piano while her friends stayed behind and poured themselves some drinks. Haley opened the note gingerly. The note was written in Nathan's own scrawling handwriting. The note read;

Beautiful Girl

Roses are red,

Violets are blue

Your surprise waits for you

Meet me at the beach

Love Nate


End file.
